


Might.

by 57_percent



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Prose Poem, Separations, it's very vague poetic bullshit yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57_percent/pseuds/57_percent
Summary: An aspect is blessed with clarity, but cursed with memory; Taric reminisces about an old friend & the events which lead up to his ascendance.





	Might.

Blue steel, blue steel; as cold as ice, as cold as winter’s claw – when will I see you again? I long to gaze deep into your eyes (like the very stars, they once shone as bright) into your soul – I still yearn for the nights we spent together, though I know now that it is a possibility that (alongside your heart) froze over long ago. Now, only fleeting memories remain with the ghastly imprints of your fingertips upon my skin.  I know not of what lies ahead, but I know this much; I loved you.

And maybe, in a perfect world, you adored me back.

My gold-plated soul is crushed, crippled under the weight of your memory – quicksilver in my veins, starlight welling up from my wounds; i can only sob, though no tears fall, for dead men do not cry.

And I am little more than the memory of a fell traitor in your mind’s eye.

 

Silver wind, silver tongue; the stars speak your name, though you know not of their words – they speak in truths known only by the moon and I. It is a gentle speech, one that I replay in my mind; a broken record, it plays your name and leaves the sweetest taste in my mouth (like the finest wine and pure ecstasy upon my lips, spilling forth from the pit of my being).

Red river, red skies; I mourn the loss of a friend – a lover – with shield held high and lead in my stomach. The wind howls and stings yet sharper than the axes and blades that strike me, though I persist nonetheless, for no pain is greater than that of losing you. The towering ebony gates of my guilt trap me in, though I continue to fight for what is right. For what is fair. It is all I can do.  Without you, I have nothing to fight for; and so, sword in hand, I lash out in one last fight.

It is a battle I win in your name.

An illusion, but a battle nonetheless. Not one fought with swords, but with the mind; with what lurks in the deepest reach of it.

 

Echo, echo, the screams of those I abandoned, how they wail; the disembodied dissonance rings in chords, they reverb endlessly in my ears. Is this hell? Or something far worse than that? It is a purgatory, one leaving me breathless and more alone than ever. Stars, as beautiful as they be, make for poor company. 

You can sob, but the stars care not; They can only guide the way. 

Blue steel, blue steel; I rise, brought to glory with the very same metal you pierced my fate with wrapped around my head. It is a crown of stone, a crown of thorns and reminiscence, a crown that I bear with chin held high. I am the exalt of the stars, harbinger of destiny – I am a protector. I am everything that I once desired. You did not want me as I was, though look at me now – am I not what you all wanted, what you longed for? I will return home to you some day soon, though I have a duty to perform – I know not when we shall meet again. There is a higher calling for me amongst the stars, though no matter how far I travel, your memory still remains with me. 

  
I cherish the thought.

 

 

I love you still.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ᶦ ᶫᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵗᶦᶫᶫ⋅

**Author's Note:**

> first fic (kinda) can i get a yeehaw. find me on https://twitter.com/57_percent
> 
> originally posted on tumblr @ my taric blog : http://targonian.tumblr.com


End file.
